Tres pasos y un chispazo
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Entren lean y es bajo su propia responsabilidad contenido LEMON


Disclamer :_ todos los personajes pertenencen a Akira Toriyama. Los usos con fines recreativos la historia es mia

Bien ¿Qué hay detrás de la relación de la empresaria más famosa del mundo? Nada nunca ningún periodista pudo llegar a una conclusión. Durante años la prensa amarillista publicó sus historias al parecer de la peculiar pareja. Sin embargo lo que parece sumamente complicado y enredado es sencillamente simple. De la confianza surgió la amistad. De la amistad surgió el entendimiento. De este entendimiento se estableció una conexión. De esa conexión surgió el chispazo que entrelazo dos vidas.

Bulma ostenta el privilegio de conocer muy bien a los dos individuos puros de la raza saiyan. Estos comparten muchas características como por ejemplo: La pasión por el combate; El descuido de las relaciones; el desagrado por el trabajo; el entrenar hasta el cansancio; ingerir enormes cantidades de comida. También tiene virtudes son: guapos, fuertes, . Aunque en ambos casos la lealtad puede ser ambigua sobre todo tratándose del príncipe.

Goku era el más tranquilo y bueno de los dos. Para él era más fácil sociabilizar, razón por la cual tenia muchos amigos. Vegeta en cambio le costaba mucho sociabilizar ya que siempre estuvo cuidándose las espaldas aun de sus propios congéneres. Luego de la derrota de Majin buu Vegeta le contó algunas cosas sobre la cultura saiyan que le erizaron los pelos. Entonces por fin entendió la frialdad con la cual mató a Nappa. Aunque le dejo en claro que aunque sabía que Goku era diferente no podía evitar cuidarse de él.

Cuando Vegeta comenzó a vivir con los Brief lo hacía cuidándose de todos aun siendo conciente de que los terrícolas no podían derrotarlo. Desconfiaba de ellos por su amistad con Kakarotto, su congénere. Temió que pudiesen sabotearlo.

**Primer paso la confianza **

El primer periodo de tiempo que Vegeta pasó en la tierra lo hizo junto con los namekusejines . Su forma agresiva y carente de buenos modales lo auto excluía del feliz grupo de seres. Bulma cada tanto se le acercaba intentando integrarlo pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Sin embargo su madre la señora Bunny de cierto modo lo aterraba. Ella era demasiado efusiva y cariñosa con él, algo que el saiyan hasta ese entonces no había experimentado. Lo que ocasionó que Vegeta se escondiera para evitarla.

Por consejo de su padre Bulma leyó un libro y vio documentales que tratan sobre las secuelas psicológicas de los niños de la guerra. A partir de esa experiencia educativa la científica ideó un par de estrategias. Puso todo su empeño pero cuando Polunga concedió los deseos y él se fue al espacio a buscar a Goku sus esperanzas cayeron en picada. Pensó que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Eso la deprimió mucho pues pensaba que Vegeta merecía la oportunidad de conocer el amor y el calor de un hogar, familia y amigos. Todos admiraban a Son Goku por su bondad. Pero es fácil ser bueno cuando creces con amor. Cuando tu abuelito te enseña cosas buenas. Muchas veces a lo largo de su vida Bulma se preguntaría como hubiera sido su amigo si él hubiese sido criado como todo saiyajin. Y al pensar en eso algunos escalofríos aparecían.

Un día como cualquier otro su padre le dio la esperanza de que él regresaría. Efectivamente así lo hizo. Entonces Bulma continuó con sus tácticas. Ella supo que quien es un soldado esta acostumbrado a recibir ordenes. Entonces los ruegos y las peticiones por favor en un tipo como Vegeta serían en vano. Quedó demostrado cuando volvió a la tierra. Nunca demuestre temor, ni se retracte si sabe que es por su bien. Lo logró cuando lo hizo usar aquella ridícula camisa rosada.

Durante meses Bulma se trato de imponer para que el príncipe reconociera su autoridad, al menos en su casa. Claro que cuando ella se encapricha hacia lo imposible para conseguir su objetivo. Poco a poco Vegeta la miró como una igual en términos de similitudes. Pues el príncipe vio en ella cualidades que él mismo tenía: Determinación, orgullo, coraje, agresividad, decisión, manipulación, desafiar a quien se oponga a sus deseos, desarrollar estrategias y empeño por conseguir aquello que se quiere. Lo cual cambio el trato del príncipe con los Brief de forma sutil. Comenzó a comer con modales, a respetar los horarios de la casa, a tratar bien a las personas que conviven con él. Esto último se logró cuando Bulma lo cuidaba mientras estaba herido.

**Segundo paso la amistad**

Sin quererlo surgió el respeto. Con ese respeto visto del punto de vista del saiyan Bulma se había ganado su amistad. Lo cual no quería decir que si lo sacaba de sus casillas no consideraría matarla.

Bulma tenía ya la confianza del príncipe. En lo que diríamos términos terrícolas. Claro que para ella el respeto venía en el paquete de la confianza. Pronto ambos profundizaron el estudio sobre el otro. Esto no quiere decir que entre ambos hubo charlas íntimas. No nada de eso solo que se observaron y así conocieron mejor los gustos del otro.

Vegeta tenía predilección por ciertas carnes. El almuerzo no importaba pero el menú de la cena era inamovible. También era la forma de Vegeta para seguir el calendario del mes, del tiempo y las estaciones. Le gustaba la ropa azul. Los conjuntos que le permitieran una mayor movilidad. Los cuartos casi carentes de muebles o decoración. El ruido del agua correr cuando necesitaba meditar.

Bulma bueno… él descubrió su fijación por los chicles, el nombre de las revistas que le gusta leer. Su gusto por los colores vivos. Aguanto numerosos beriches de ella. Hasta que comprendio que se divertia al hacerla enojar. Vegeta le hizo probar a la engreída terricola la hiel de la frutració gustaba la devota admiración a su padre y sus agallas para competir con él. Admiró sus días de esfuerzos por mejorar cualquier sistema o para crear.

**Tercer paso el entendimiento**

Así con el correr del calendario las conversaciones se fueron volviendo cada vez más mudas pero más amplias y comprensivas. Sin quererlo ambos desarrollaron su propia manera de comunicarse; la cual siempre excluyó a todos. No era muy dificil adivinar que ambos conocían a la perfección el gesto del otro.

Para Bulma fue divertido descubrir a sus padres o incluso a sus amigos observandolos intentando descifrar la manera de comunicarse con Vegeta. Ella aprendió que los regaños al príncipe funcionan siempre cuando lo reprende en secreto sin avergonzarlo, ni humillarlo delante de los demás. Aunque el genio de Bulma en muy pocas ocaciones le permitió hacerlo en secreto.

Poco a poco Vegeta desarrollo un sentido particular hacia la mujer. Aun sin verla o estar en contacto pudo intuir las cosas que le sucedían. Bulma también desarrollo esa misma afinidad con él de una manera más débil ya que el príncipe no la dejaba pasar a su mente y corazón. Aunque en ambas solo ella existiera como alguien muy importante; tanto como él mismo. Por eso cuando él se marchó al espacio Bulma ya lo sabía. Vegeta se fue a escondidas sin despedirse para evitar sentir el pesar de la mujer. Sin embargo ambos sabían que él volvería. El interrogante era cuando pues no quedaba mucho para la aparición de los androides.

**El chispazo**

Una noche Bulma no podía dormir. El extraño sentimiento que emanaba la mujer no lo dejaba dormir. Vegeta sentía como si ella necesitara algo aunque no pudo descifrar que era. Se puso una remera blanca , unos shorts deportivos y se calzó los pies con un par de sandalias de entre casa. Voló raudo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la mujer. Apenas sus nudillos rozaron la puerta ella contestó:—Entra Vegeta— Él entró y al verlo Bulma le preguntó:—¿Qué sucede?

—Eso mismo me preguntó. ¿Qué te sucede mujer?

—No puedo dormir.

—Estas inquieta

—Son muchas cosas en mi cabeza.—El saiyan la miró—¿Quieres ver televisión conmigo?—Y ella palmeó el colchón a su lado para que Vegeta se le unieran. El principe se sentó y la escrudiño.

Bulma hizo zapping hasta que encontró un pelicula sobre policias y la mafia internacional. A Vegeta la pelicula le parecia absurda. En cambio ella intentaba entender la complicada trama. El ambiente pronto se distendio. Por alguna razón la energía de Bulma había cambiado de deprimida a molesta.

De repente ella lo mira con cara de "o dejas de suspirar y comentar idioteces o te largas"Se quedó un rato en silencio. Para Vegeta esa era una de las escasas ocaciones en que podía molestarla y divertirse a sus anchas. El interrogante era ¿cómo?Y de pronto se hizo la luz. Una escena de pelea. Vegeta tomo el almohadon detras de si y dijo:—Son unos idiotas

—Callate Vegeta de una vez—Gritó una furisa Bulma con el rostro enrrojecido

—Se hace asi —Y la golpeó con almohadon. La cara de ella era incomeable. El asombro y la sorpresa junto a sus ojos celeste bien abiertos, obligaron al saiyan a sofocar su risa. Intentó mantenerse como un buen profesor experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bulma intentó devolver el ataque pero no pudo. Vegeta sonreia mientras ella intentaba golpearlo. El hacerla enojar cada vez más le parecia divertido.

Asi el juego se intensifico por prolongados minutos que se transformaron en aun estaba fresco como una lechuga, recien lavada. Bulma se encontró sudorosa con las manos y cara enrrojecidas, el cuerpo aullando de dolor, la falta de aire y el iminente dolor de cabeza que le provocaba un mareo que evito lo más que pudo. Él saiyan la dirigio unas cuantas veces para que sus movimientos fuesen más precisos. Aun así la mujer colapso. Bulma se disponía a arrojar nuevamente la almohada con fuerza en contra de un socarron Vegeta; Cuando el mareo que evitaba se trasformó en una especie de cosquilleo que la recorrió y apago uno a uno sus sentidos hasta verlo todo negro . La mujer se desmayó y se golpeo la cabeza. Vegeta la alzo la examinó , la arropó en la cama y finalmente salio para cumplir con su entrenamiento. Una noche de insomio no iba a afectarlo por el contrario tenía que servir para volverlo más fuerte. Sin lugar a dudas su anfitriona era una mujer temeraria, agresiva, y hasta testaruda y perseverante. Pasó toda una noche intentando golpearlo con una almohada por no dejarla ver una pelicula. Ese pensar lo hizo sonreir.

Pasaron días, meses y algunas estaciones hasta que Vegeta decidió irse. En ese lapsó de tiempo el contacto fisico se volvió más frecuente. Por supuesto que no hubo nada parecido a un abrazo, una caricia, pero si a un beso. Una de esas noches Bulma comía sus acostumbradas fresas con chocolate cuando el antojadizo saiyan tambien quiso. La terricola no estaba dispuesta a entregar ninguna...

"—Ya te he dicho que no. Son mías. Ya dejame en paz Vegeta

—Ah si pues te advierto que..

—Si claro tu usas la violencia para todo. Te desafio ¡Oh! gran principe de los saiyajines a que no puedes quitarme una sin usar la violencia, tus manos, o tus pies."

Bulma estaba convencida de que el jamas se humillaría para tratar de robar una fresa con su boca. Vegeta que sintió esto como un insulto a su inteligencia. Entonces decidió seguirle el juego a la mujer. Cuando Bulma se llevó una fresa a su boca él rapido con las manos tras la espalda, tomo con su boca de los labios de ella la preciada fruta. Una sorpresa enorme la invadio dejandola Vegeta le sonrio victorioso y se llevó el bols con la fruta reaccionó. Un espeso liquido caliente le bajo por las entrañas y la temperatura corporal subio unas décimas.

Finalmente él se fue de viaje por el espacio; se tomó su tiempo. Contra todo pronostico, principalemente de aquellos que les disgustaba la presencia de ese saiyan en la tierra, regresó.

Bulma se estiró en su cama cuando sintió la nave aterrizar. Se colocó la bata y se asomo por uno de los tantos balcones para verlo desender de la nave. Vegeta se sintió satisfecho al verla esperando por é exalo un sutil suspiro de alivio al verlo sin heridas mortales.

—Quiero verlo—Demandó la mujer.—Anda Vegeta que no tengo toda la noche y es preciso que regrese a dormir.

—Te recuerdo que tu a mi no me das ordenes

—Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa por lo tanto mando yo. Y si no tienes nada importante que mostrarme creo que perdiste tu tiempo regresando a este planeta.—Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para ingresar nuevamente a la casa.

Vegeta flotó hasta el balcón —Mujer—Dijo en tono de giró la cabeza para verlo. En un rapido estallido de luz se hallaba frente a ella otro super saiyajin. Le dedicó la misma sonrisa de lado propia de é ó con la cabeza y entro a la casa. Tras de ella ingreso Vegeta.

—Mujer—Dijo volviendo a la normalidad—Tengo hambre ¿ qué hay de comer?

—Primero bañate y luego baja a comer tu cena—

Vegeta hizo todo tal cual y Bulma ayudada por los robot domesticos le espero en la cocina con una gran cantidad de comida. Luego de comer ella le anuncio que le tenía una sorpresa pero que se la daría a la noche del día siguiente. Él aprovecho todo ese dia para realizar meditación como parte de su entrenamiento y para relajar su cuerpo.

Bulma festejo su regreso a la tierra como toda buena amiga. Vegeta no necesito preguntarle nada supo que su relación con el insecto había concluido. No era necesario decir algo ya que el orgullo de la mujer quedaría por el piso si él intentase consolarla. Además no sabría como hacer esas cursilerías de consolar a una mujer.

Cuando regreso a la tierra ella ya lo sabía. Lo esperó con un baño caliente y abundante comida. Un cuarto de gravedad, el cual estaba allí para hacerle saber que esta era su casa, lo esperaba. Ropa, cama y todo aquello que pudiese necesitar estaba allí en capsule corp. a su banquete digno de un príncipe, una celebración modesta para el festejo de su logro

La casa se transformó tambien en su casa. Bulma le había construido un cuarto de gravedad especialmente para él. Vegeta solo le sonrió después de inspeccionar la habitación. Cuando salieron ambos caminaban a la par del otro en un comodo silencio. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto de ella. Bulma antes de ingresar le espetó al saiyan—Hey ¿no me merezco un premio o un minimo gracias por el cuarto de gravedad?

—No. Por qué no fue algo que te costara. Lo hiciste por que quisiste—Bulma iba a replicar y como Vegeta no estaba de animos de sentirla gritar o reprochar continuo—¿qué quieres a cambio mujer?

Bulma se quedo perpleja un rato. Se acordo de lo de las fresa y el fugaz roce de la mirada tratando de por todos los medios evitar ponerse roja—Eh yo...—Balbuceo. Levanto la mirada espeto—Solo dame las gracias como corresponde engreido—Ella camino apuntando con su dedo indice acusadoramente al principe cuando su taco aguja se rompío. La señorita Brief cayó con fuerza sobre el piso de la casa. Por un instante perdio la conciencia. Se sentia marea —¡Vegeta! ayudame—Le respondio alzando una ceja.—Por favor—Suplico ella—No puedo moverme me duele mi pie.— En efecto ella se había torcido su tobillo de una forma espantosa. El guerrero se acercó y la alzó en un solo brazo. Bulma se recosto contra el pecho de él reposando su cabeza en el cuenco del hombro .El perfume de la mujer invadio sus sentidos dejandolo aturdido como para olvidar que continuaba camino a su habitación. Un suave quejido de ella lo hizo reaccionar y volvio sus pasos para entrar en el cuarto de la mujer. La dejo en la cama y se fue. Bulma decidió a esperar a que el dolor disminuyera para moverse. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Vegeta volvio con el botiquin y comenzó a curarla. Ella no se esperaba eso. Bueno no de Vegeta.

Entró pasando por al lado de ella. La curó luego se dispuso a irse pero la mano de Bulma lo retuvo. —Quedate conmigo esta noche—Le pidio con algo de verguenza y timidez. Vegeta no supo por qué pero decidio quedarse.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a la mujer? ¿Por qué hago semejante cosa?" Mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica al pedido se desvistio hasta quedar solo en sus boxers. Luego la miro entonces se dio cuenta que mientras se desvestía ella se mordia el labio inferior. Se metió en la cama.—Mujer a que esperas ven y acuestate de una buena vez—Inquirió algo hastiado. Bulma de inmediato se desvistio y sin quererlo le regalo una vista de su cuerpo vestido solo con una tanga color azul. "Pero que vulgar "Pensó el principe antes de reparar en el cuerpo desnudo y sonreir ante el particular color elegido por la prenda interior.

Bulma casi se mete a la cama solo con su tanga. Sin haberselo propuesto su vagina se lubricaba cada vez más. No sabía que pensar o decir. Si todo esto era por lo extraño de la situación o que era Vegeta quien lograba exitarla a tal punto sin necesidad de tocarla. Por un instante ,el unico de lucidez, fue el que le permitió colocarse la camisola rosa se dio cuenta de que con ningun otro hombre habia logrado ponerse asi.

La camisola rosa puso de mal humor al principe pero ni el mismo pudo explicarse el porqué. Bulma se acosto lo más cerca del cuerpo masculino. La piel de ella emanaba calor. Lo peor era el temblor de su cuerpo y su indecisión para el principe reaccionó dandose cuenta de que quería que ella lo tocara se dio media vuelta poniendose de captó el mensaje ella tambien se volteo de espaldas apago la luz he intentó dormirse.

Dicen que el inconciente traiciona y más cuando se trata de una pulsión básica y vital.A medida que morfeo intentaba atraparlo Bulma comenzo a restregarse.Más bien no paró de moverse buscando estar comoda. Claro que no pudo estar comoda pues lo que buscaba era otra se volteó con brusquedad y de un jalón la puso bajo su cuerpo inmovilizandola.—Mujer o te quedas quieta o veras—La amenazó . Ella al estar bajo de él no resistió la tentación alzó su cabeza y unio sus labios. Era algo diferente que no pudo poner en palabras. Era suyo desde siempre era un regalo solo para él. Vegeta correspondio el beso. En un principio lo hizo para probar que el no se rendiria ante ninguna hembra. El no nació para las ridiculeces emotivas. Quería castigar y recompenzar al mismo tiempo la valentia de la mujer.

Los cuerpos tomaron conciencia propia. Las manos de Vegeta le hacian sentir un festin al tocar la suave piel de la mujer. Para ambos esas caricias rudas de manos asperas eran un gran placer. Con timidez los blancos suaves y delicados dedos de ella fueron delineando cada fibra musculosa del cuerpo de su amante. Comenzó por sus manos, subio por sus brazos; Llegó a sus hombros y alli estuvo indesisa. Por fin cuando se decidio una de esas manos subio por el fibroso cuello para ir a jugar con los negros cabellos. La otra se aventuro a bajar por la columna vertebral. Esa sensación tan suave y delicada como brisa fresca de verano exitaba al guerrero provocandole leves escalofrios. Los dedos de él se encontraron tirando con suavidad los tirantes de la camisola. Sin prisas y con una delicadeza recien descubierta los arrastro con suavidad hasta que libraron los brazos de Bulma. Luego el se levantó separandose un poco de la mujer . Ella captó el mensaje y dejó que el retirara la prenda rosa. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio los senos libres como dos copas heladas con un redondo y pujante trozo de chocolate. Sin pedir permiso se aventuró a comer del seno que le parecio más delicioso. La boca de Vegeta era caliente. Su saliva suave y refrescante le provocaron un estremecimiento involuntario que terminó en un gemido. Con la manos libres delineó las curvas femeninas hasta toparse con la tira de la el dedo indice de cada mano tomo la prenda azul y la deslizó por la féminas piernas hasta retirarla por completo.

El cuerpo de Bulma no dejaba de buscarlo ni él el de ella. Las caricias suaves y lentas convertian esto en un juego sexual sumamente delicioso y placentero. Bulma mientras él retiraba los tirantes de su camisola, con sus labios humedos e hinchados beso delineando las duras faciones del rostro saiyan. Dejó tras de si un tibio rastro de saliva. Una vez que se alejo para admirar su torso desnudo ella apreció mucho más el de él y una ganas locas de tumbarlo besarlo y morderlo la invadieron. Vegeta fue más certero y llego primero. El comenzó a succionar su pecho. La razón se nublo y lo único que atino a hacer es a enrredar una mano en los cabellos azabaches y arquearse contra él para facilitarle su deliciosa tarea.

Vegeta cuando se cansó de saborear un seno y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el otro. Bulma fue más rápida y lo detuvo antes de continuar. Ella ayudada por su mano atrajo sus labios nuevamente y se besaron mientras las manos de él se dirigieron a pellizcar la blanca piel. Cuando el beso los dejo sin aire; Cuando las lenguas se cansaron de batallar Bulma empujó con suavidad al saiyan de los hombros para admirarlo una vez más. Con lentitud de movimiento le indicó que quería estar sobre él. Vegeta se dejó tumbar de espaldas. Bulma se subio a horjas sobre él. El vientre masculino pudo sentir la gloriosa húmedad y se excitó aun más. Ella lo miro y con su dedos indices delineo el contorno del rostro masculino antes de desender y besarlo con infinita ternura, con amor, con gratitud, con complicidad. Comenzó por la frente, se detuvo a saborar el entrecejo ,en ese momento relajado. Bajo por la nariz, luego esquivo la boca fue a los pomulos y después viajó por la mandibula hasta la barbilla. Siguió por el cuello y los hombros. En ese instate Vegeta comenzó a recorrer con una de sus manos la pequeña espalda femenina. Ella siguió con su labor besando su pecho deteniendose a saborear sus tetillas. Con su lengua delineó los trabajados musculos ahora relajados por sus atenciones. Finalmente se topó con la orilla del boxer. Un brillo picaró se instaló en sus ojos. Cruzó con él una mirada osada. Con sus dientes tomó la prenda y tiro de ella hasta sacarla. Allí aparecio duro grande y bien parado su pene saiyayano. Bulma asendió besando sus fuertes piernas hasta llegar a saborear su falo. Mientras lo sucionaba la oyó gemir lo cual lo hizo gemir a él tambien. Vegeta la ayudó enredando su mano en los azules cabellos, mientras levantaba su cadera.

Cuando el juego se tornó mucho mas peligroso Vegeta lo paró para volverse a voltear quedando sobre ella otra vez . Bulma dócil abrió sus piernas. El hombre acarició su clitoris, sus labios. Ella jadeó expectante y ambos supieron que esto no tenía vuelta atrás. Él se posicionó con una mezcla de fuerza y determinación absoluta la penetró. Ambos gimieron del dulce placer; pues la cavidad femenina húmeda y apretada era perfecta para su virilidad. Mientras que el falo duro grueso latente y ahnelante la hacian sentirse completa llena.

El vaiven comenzó. La danza se volvio suplicante y desesperada. Entonces ambos encontraron sus bocas para acallar los gritos, gemidos y suspiros de placer. A falta de aire él se separo y escondió en el hueco del cuello de ella. Los labios de ella quedaron a la altura de su oido . Oirla suspira gemir y pedir por él le dificultaba retrasar su orgamo. Ella estaba a punto de acabar y decidio morderlo en la base del hombro para que él la acompañara.

Bulma suave, fragil, pequeña,valiente y atrevida. Vegeta fuerte, rudo, soberbio, solitario y decidido. Blanco y negro dos opuestos tan parecidos se fusionaron en una sola alma.

él queria detenerse pero no podía por primera vez en su vida sucumbio a la voluntad de su cuerpo. Esa voluntad nacida de un placer desconocido. Una voluntad alejada del orgullo que comenzaba a llenarse de amor. Vegeta se repitió para si que esto solo era sexo y nada más aunque muy en el fondo supiera que no era asi. Ambos acabaron al unisono exaustos satifecho y comenzando una adicción con la cual no podrían terminar.

Bulma asustada del guerrero pero deliciosamente excitada ante la mezcla de vivir y morir en entre esos brazos. No hubo parte de sus cuerpos que no saborearan. No quedo lugar que no experimentara el doloroso placer de ser amado. Heridas fisicas pero más aun emocionales se abrian y cerraban al ritmo de los besos, las caderas y las repiraciones. Cuando todo acabó, para ambos había comenzado algo. Un algo que hasta depués de los primeros llantos de Trunks comenzaron a aceptar.


End file.
